MONSTRUO
by Pily-chan
Summary: SPOILERS SI NO HAN LEIDO EL MANGA Hanji tuvo un duro pasado que ha sepultado en lo más recóndito de sus recuerdos, pero esas memorias emergen luego de haber torturado a Hannes en compañía de Levi... El final está cerca, Levi lo siente... Sólo desea compartir un momento más con Hanji... Rating M por violencia, sangre y escenas sexuales.


HOLA A TODOS!

Me presento en este fandom: soy Pily-chan y aunque soy de la vieja guardia de , este one-shot es mi carta de presentación para el grupo de Shingeki no Kyojin, particularmente en el grupo LevixHanji fans.

****ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS para quienes no sigan el manga, particularmente el ****55 y 56****, ya que este fanfic narra eventos de esos tomos**.**

Sin más, los dejo con la lectura, esperando sea de su agrado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**MONSTRUO**

Desde que notó su ausencia en el comedor cuando la cena fue servida, Levi supo que algo andaba mal. El equipo de esa loca no parecía alarmado. Después de todo, no era de extrañarse que su capitana Hanji Zoe permaneciera en su habitación hasta la madrugada leyendo, analizando, escribiendo o simplemente pensando, siempre buscando información.

Pero Levi conocía mejor a esa mujer de lo que cualquiera se pudiese imaginar. Juntos habían enfrentado situaciones que hubiesen aniquilado la estabilidad mental de cualquier otro ser humano.

Hanji Zoe, líder del Equipo de Investigación de la Tropa de Reconocimiento era una mujer… excéntrica, por llamarla de algún modo, pero tenía una fortaleza mental, espiritual y física que cualquier guerrero envidiaría…

Levi ni siquiera terminó con su propio plato de comida. Sabía perfectamente que no se podía dar el lujo de desperdiciar nada debido a la recesión que se vivía dentro de los muros, pero también sabía que esa chiquilla salvaje llamada Sasha Braus, sin el menor reparo, dejaría limpio su propio plato y por supuesto, el de él.

Sin dar explicaciones, abandonó el comedor y dirigió sus pasos hacia esa el cuarto que tenía la mejor vista del amanecer en las montañas. No pidió permiso para entrar, ¿para qué hacerlo? Nadie, salvo él, se tomaba la libertad de entrar como si esa fuese su propia habitación. Simplemente giró el pomo y empujó la puerta con cierta lentitud.

Él sabía de antemano que Hanji no estaría leyendo ni escribiendo. A pesar de todo, se congeló cuando la vio así.

Hanji Zoe, como era común en ella, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo… Luego de obtener la información que necesitaban, Moblit, Levi y ella se dispersaron por la cabaña. Levi desde luego se aseó y Moblit hizo lo mismo, pero ella simplemente se enclaustró en su habitación, perdiéndose en sus memorias… Algunas veces Hanji se preguntó qué hubiese sido de su vida en un mundo donde no existieran los titanes, ni las murallas… O qué hubiese sido de ella si a los trece años no hubiese presenciado la muerte de todo cuanto amaba…

_Flash Back_

_Vivir en la ciudad era difícil en esos tiempos. Pero sus padres nunca fueron personas de campo, así que se establecieron tras el muro Rose, en el distrito Chlorba. Su infancia la pasó corriendo y jugando con los niños de su vecindario. Algunos le permitían unirse a su grupo, pero otros la discriminaban por su condición de mujer. Por fortuna, Hanji aprendió a esconder todo lo que pudiera ser femenino en su persona. En algún punto, hasta era confundida con los hombres, hecho que a ella jamás le incomodó._

_A pesar de todo, su madre intentaba que su única hija fuese un poco más femenina. De acuerdo a sus posibilidades, le compraba lindas faldas, moños y muñecas, pero su hija siempre intentó que los niños la viesen como su igual. Odiaba los juegos de niñas. No comprendía qué tenía de maravilloso cuidar de una muñeca y fingir alimentarla y vestirla. ¡Ella no era una mamá! Era una niña y quería jugar._

_Cuando llegó el momento de asistir al colegio, Hanji se mostraba distraída y escandalosa. Aunque sus notas eran sobresalientes gracias a su prodigiosa memoria, sus profesores siempre la reñían porque no podía permanecer enfocada en una sola tarea. No podían culparla, su atención era dispersa. Sin embargo, si algo capturaba su curiosidad, podía perderse horas observando o analizando._

_Un viejo profesor, el cual suplió temporalmente a un colega dando la clase al grupo de Hanji, le dijo que ella tenía la mente de un artista: con ideas fluctuando en aparente sinsentido y una curiosidad innata por descubrir y compartir sus hallazgos… En un universo alterno, donde no hubiese titanes amenazando con alimentarse de seres humanos fuera de las murallas, ella pudo haber capturado en distintas formas de arte todo cuanto la rodeaba, pudo haber gozado al descubrir y conocer tierras inhóspitas… pero esa no era su realidad._

_Recordaba con especial cariño a ese hombre que usaba anteojos, como ella. Sólo fue su profesor durante una semana, pero al ver la sed de conocimiento de esa chiquilla, el hombre rubio se ofreció a ser su tutor. Él, en lugar de reprenderla por sus cortos periodos de atención, la estimulaba, premiándola con libros cada vez que lograba enfocarse en una tarea o actividad. Al principio tuvo entre sus manos imágenes que mostraban la anatomía humana y una detallada explicación de sus funciones. Pero luego de unos meses, en esos maravillosos compendios halló el exterior: vio zonas de antes de que los muros fuesen construidos, conoció el mar, el desierto, los polos… _

_¡Hanji Zoe fue la criatura más feliz dentro y fuera de las murallas! Esas hermosas ilustraciones protagonizaron sus sueños por décadas. A sus siete años se prometió que un día conocería esos sitios. Atesoró los libros, guardando férreamente el secreto, pero para la aguda observación de su madre, pocas cosas podían permanecer ocultas, así que eventualmente hallaron su escondite. Hanji se reprendió por no haber sido más audaz. Esconder sus tesoros bajo una de las tablas de su habitación había sido bastante estúpido._

_Temió que sus libros fuesen decomisados, pero sus padres la sorprendieron al mostrarle una biblioteca perfectamente disimulada con enseres de hogar en la cocina, donde había más libros como los que su profesor le había obsequiado. Le pidieron que guardara eso en secreto y Hanji así lo hizo._

_A temprana edad supo que debía ser cuidadosa para no delatar a sus padres o ese amable e inteligente profesor. Ella era muy pequeña, sólo tenía 8 años, pero tuvo miedo cuando su maestro no acudió más a sus tutorías. Días después supo que él había muerto. Quizá ese fue el día en el que su inocencia se vio abruptamente interrumpida, pues en su interior supo que esa muerte no había sido por causas naturales._

_Se sintió devastada al saber que nunca más vería a su ídolo... La tristeza se incrementaba al saber que su actual profesor era un sujeto vil, hostil, grosero y que en realidad no les instruía, pues resultaba evidente que instruir no era su profesión. Pero gozaba imponiendo castigos físicos a los niños argumentando que necesitaban disciplina. Hanji muchas veces fue aporreada con una horrorosa vara. Jamás dijo a sus padres sobre esos hechos. Temía que ellos también desaparecieran._

_Al terminar la educación básica, la joven Zoe debía elegir el oficio que realizaría para mantenerse con vida. Ella aborrecía limpiar casas y cocinar, pero una mujer debía aprender esas actividades si quería ser una buena esposa. Su madre nunca fue buena ama de casa, por ello trabajaba cosiendo ropa y entre sus dos padres mantenían su hogar. Su padre era carpintero y no parecía inconforme con que su esposa trabajara, pues él siempre ayudó en las labores domésticas, pero Hanji sabía que su papá era un caso especial._

_Se vio forzada a seguir las reglas de la sociedad donde vivía, y dispuesta a apoyar la economía de su familia, accedió a trabajar haciendo la limpieza en la casa de uno de los comerciantes más acaudalados de la ciudad. Llevaba un año realizándolo. Tenía en ese entonces 13 años._

_Cierto día regresó lo más aprisa que pudo. El dueño de esa enorme casa la había retenido más tiempo con el argumento de que el piso no estaba lo suficientemente limpio. ¡Cuánto detestaba a ese odioso gordo! Su espalda, brazos y piernas le dolían demasiado, pues el hombre la obligó a tallarlo de rodillas. Al menos había aprendido algo nuevo: un cepillo de cerdas duras limpiaba mejor que uno de blandas. Y jamás, jamás, volvería a usar una maldita falda._

_Había accedido ese día a los ruegos de su madre, quien había rescatado de entre el despojo de los ricos un hermoso vestido. La parte superior era inservible, pero a su madre le complació arreglar la falda y adaptarla a las medidas de su hija. Ese fue su regalo de cumpleaños._

_Pero Hanji sabía que los pantalones le hubieran protegido debidamente las rodillas y las piernas y no tendría esas horribles llagas que ardían. No quería ni pensar en el dolor cuando se formaran las costras y ella hiciera flexión en las rodillas para caminar o sentarse._

_Llegó a su calle. La oscuridad que había en su casa la inquietó. ¿A dónde podrían haber ido sus padres? A pesar del dolor, avanzó lo más rápido que pudo e ingresó a su casa. Un aroma raro invadió sus fosas nasales. Le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no supo identificarlo. Llamó a su madre. No obtuvo respuesta._

_El escozor en sus rodillas era intenso, así que con dificultad subió las escaleras y fue hacia su habitación. De inmediato se deshizo de esa falda. En seguida limpió y desinfectó con alcohol sus heridas y se colocó un pantalón. Luego caminó por el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones. Quizá sus papás estaban dormidos..._

_Todo quedó claro cuando entró al cuarto de sus padres. Podría jurar que su corazón dejó de latir… El olor… ¡Claro! Era sangre… Mucha sangre. _

_Sus lentes de inmediato le resultaron inservibles, pues los cristales se empañaron a causa de las lágrimas contenidas, así que se los quitó. Avanzó un par de pasos y al mirar el piso de madera de su casa bañado en ese espeso líquido carmesí, su mente remembró el hermoso y pulcro mármol blanco que había limpiado ni hacía una hora atrás._

_El dolor invadía su ser. Estaba hiperventilando. Si seguía por ese camino desfallecería o enloquecería. Debía mantenerse cuerda. Debía avisar a alguien. Sin embargo no se movió, pero sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla y cayó sobre sus lastimadas rodillas. Sintió un pegajoso y frío líquido, traspasando rápidamente la tela de su pantalón. Era la sangre de sus padres. _

_Al tenerlos de cerca observó que sus rostros, especialmente el de su madre, estaban casi desfigurados. A ella la habían golpeado con saña... Luego, con terror, miró ese horrible corte en sus gargantas que evidenciaba los músculos y tejidos… Esa era la causa del deceso._

_A pesar del dolor no pudo despegar sus ojos de ellos. Los observó con atención y aunque la oscuridad la rodeaba, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y logró ver detalles que a primera vista se le habían escapado… El dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su madre, así como el pulgar y el índice de la derecha, habían desaparecido. Sus ojos se movieron por la habitación y halló las tres falanges tiradas a unos metros. Luego miró a su padre. La mano izquierda estaba separada del resto del cuerpo y en su mano derecha faltaban las uñas._

_Entonces Hanji Zoe lloró. Lloró como jamás lo había hecho. El aire escaseaba de sus pulmones y todo a su alrededor parecía confuso. En algún punto, su rostro estaba también empapado de sangre, al igual que sus cabellos y sus ropas, pues se dejó caer en medio del viscoso charco._

_Su mente, a pesar del dolor, intentaba encontrar una causa. Sólo quería una razón del por qué sus padres estaban muertos, pero sobre todas las cosas, quería saber por qué habían sido torturados. ¿Quién había hecho esa atrocidad? ¿Quién había decidido que el mundo podía prescindir de los Zoe?_

_Las horas pasaron y ella lloraba, a veces sollozaba, a veces sólo pensaba. A veces dormía… No tenía ni idea del paso del tiempo, pero en algún punto en medio de ese sopor, alguien la separó del piso. Escuchaba voces. Parpadeó e intentó enfocar la mirada. ¿Por qué esos hombres cubrían sus bocas con pañuelos y hacían gestos? Volvió a parpadear e inhaló todo el aire que pudo reunir. Las piezas del rompecabezas se iban uniendo en su mente... _

_Había un olor fétido en el ambiente. Movió su rostro y en ese momento deseó jamás haberlo hecho: Su madre, o lo que quedaba de ella, estaba siendo devorado por roedores, mientras las larvas de esas malditas moscas que revoloteaban a su alrededor hacían lo propio. No quiso buscar a su papá, su estado de descomposición debía ser similar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Los espasmos llegaron a su cuerpo antes de darse cuenta. El sujeto que la sostenía entre sus brazos la sostuvo con fuerza y la estrechó._

_-Tres días estuvo encerrado con estos apestosos cadáveres –dijo el hombre con algo similar a la compasión. _

_-Seguro enloqueció. ¿Qué haremos con él? –interrogó uno._

_-Ya está grandecito para estar en un orfanato –respondió el que la sostenía. Hanji supuso que en ese momento la estaba observando, llegando a la misma conclusión que la mayoría. La estaba confundiendo con un varón y ella no deseaba aclarar el malentendido-. Debe tener unos 1_5_ años. Lo mejor será entregarlo en el ejército. Servirá más como soldado. Lo que me sorprende es no hallar a la niña de la que hablan los vecinos. Seguramente la secuestraron esos ladrones. Una más que va a la prostitución…_

_-No hay más que hacer. Debemos deshacernos de los cadáveres antes de que se disperse una infección. _

_-Yo llevaré al chiquillo al hospital, ha convivido tres días con cuerpos putrefactos y te aseguro que no ha probado bocado. Llena el reporte. Los padres murieron en manos de asaltantes, la niña está desaparecida, y el niño será ingresado al hospital, fin de la historia._

_-Robert, yo no creo que haya sido un simple…_

_-Murieron a manos de asaltantes y su casa fue saqueada, fin de la historia –repitió el sujeto, un oficial de la Guardia Estacionaria-, ¿entendido?_

_Hanji no vio más caso en mantener los ojos abiertos, por lo que volvió a sumergirse en la inconsciencia…_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Lo demás, era del dominio popular: Al salir del hospital entró al ejército, cursó el entrenamiento básico donde enfocó todo el dolor en las prácticas. Se sintió fascinada por los titanes y se prometió ser la mejor para así poder ingresar a las filas de la Tropa de Reconocimiento.

Al quedar en el tercer sitio de los diez mejores, muchos intentaron persuadirla de que lo mejor era servir directamente al Rey, pero Hanji Zoe era terca como una mula y cumplió su sueño… Hacía ya muchos años de aquello, y a pesar de todo, a pesar de las muertes, el dolor, el miedo, no se arrepentía. Su vida estaba en la Legión de Reconocimiento…

-¿Debo llevarte al maldito hospital, estúpida Cuatro Ojos?

Giró su rostro, y Hanji notó que por segunda vez en su vida había perdido noción de la realidad. Frente a ella estaba Levi, mirándola con esos penetrantes ojos verdes, completamente aseado… a diferencia de ella. No traía puestos sus anteojos, pero alcanzaba a ver sus propias ropas: Las manchas marrones esparcidas por su camisa, pantalón y sus manos eran asquerosas. De pronto se horrorizó.

Levi se preocupó en cuanto cruzó la puerta y la vio sentada, con la mirada fija hacia la nada, con su cabeza entre sus manos. Usaba exactamente la misma ropa que unas cuantas horas atrás, cuando…

Levi Ackerman, el Soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. El antiguo asesino en el bajo mundo… Él hizo miles de cosas cuestionables a lo largo de su vida. Aprendió a muy corta edad que, en donde había nacido, lo único que era válido era sobrevivir. Para él los fines por supuesto que justificaban los medios.

Pero Hanji era diferente a él. Levi sabía lo que había sucedido en su pasado y sin importar cuanta mierda hubiese presenciado, ella en verdad era una buena persona. Cierto que la muerte de ese imbécil de Nick la había conmocionado. Pero en la tortura a la que sometieron al maldito de Sannes se portó a la altura. No le incomodaba admitir que se había sentido excitado al ver a Hanji actuando de semejante forma.

Pero también sabía que esa extraña mujer era muchas cosas, excepto asesina. Y había torturado a un ser humano, de la misma forma en la que seguramente lo habían hecho con sus padres…

No dijo nada. Sólo la sujetó cuando Hanji miró sus manos y ropa con un gesto enloquecido. La levantó de la cama, cargándola entre sus brazos, llevándola hasta el baño privado de la habitación de Hanji, privilegio del que sólo gozaban la Capitana y el Sargento. Ella sólo se dejó hacer. No dijo nada cuando él la colocó bajo la ducha y abrió la llave, provocando que el agua fría mojara su cuerpo. Sólo miraba al piso. Estaba completamente vestida…

Entonces levantó su rostro y lo miró. Levi no estaba bajo el chorro del agua, pero se mantenía cerca, mirándola. El gesto de su compañero era estoico, pero ella miró algo más en esos normalmente inexpresivos orbes…

Culpa…

¿Por qué?

¿Por esos hombres?

¿Por todo lo que sucedía?

¿Por él?

¿Por ella?

Las lágrimas de Hanji se confundían con las gotas de agua dulce que caían. Pero ella y Levi sólo se miraban. Él se despojó de su calzado, camisa y pantalón antes de entrar con ella al agua. Hanji no movió ni un músculo al verlo.

Instantes después Levi dirigió ambas manos hacia los botones de esa camisa que ahora quedaría inservible debido a la sangre seca. La loca insistía en llevar ropa masculina, pero él jamás se lo reprocharía. No despegó la mirada de ella, ni Hanji dejó de verlo. Cuando la prenda quedó en el piso, dejándola con la venda que comprimía sus senos, Levi bajó las manos y desabotonó el pantalón de ella, repitiendo el procedimiento. Por fortuna, ellos usaban ropa de civil, así que deshacerse de ese calzado fue mucho más sencillo de lo que hubiera sido quitarle las botas.

Quedaron en similares condiciones. Levi se vio en la obligación de estirarse cuanto pudo para desatar la coleta que sostenía los cabellos de su compañera. Por último, quitó los seguros de las vendas y las fue desenrollando hasta que los blancos senos de esa mujer quedaron a la vista.

No era la primera vez que la veía desnuda. No era la primera vez que compartían el baño. Pero sí era la primera en la que Levi la trataba con delicadeza. Ciertamente habían tenido varios encuentros sexuales sin que hubiese de por medio algo similar a una relación sentimental. Eran dos adultos, después de todo, perfectamente capaces de separar las emociones en un acto carnal…

¿Verdad?

Nunca antes se lo había cuestionado.

En realidad Hanji Zoe jamás le había parecido tan vulnerable como en esos momentos.

Levi seguía sin decir una palabra, pero de pronto alcanzó los labios de Hanji y le dio el beso más dulce que hubiese compartido con ella hasta ese momento. Parecía que ella ya no lloraba, y de hecho respondió el contacto, estrechando el menudo cuerpo de Levi. Después de varios minutos, él se apartó.

No dijo nada, sólo dio un paso hacia atrás, impidiendo que el agua lo tocara. Luego, la miró fijamente mientras tomaba el jabón entre sus manos, e inclinando el cuerpo de Hanji lavó su cabello y rostro con inusual ternura. Los restos de la sangre de Sannes en esas zonas había desaparecido por el drenaje. Volvió a tomar jabón y formando espuma entre sus manos, pasó éstas por los hombros de la esbelta mujer. Bajó a los brazos y se encargó de que éstos quedaran inmaculados.

Repitió el proceso, pero sus manos viajaron hacia los pechos de su compañera. Hanji se estremeció cuando él ahuecó sus palmas para tocar esos montículos y lavarlos con sensuales movimientos. Levi sonrió cuando ella rompió el contacto visual al entrecerrar los ojos, presa de un estremecimiento.

De eso sí estaba orgulloso. Podían no ser una pareja convencional. No había cálidas muestras de afecto, ni en privado ni en público, o promesas de una vida juntos. No soñaba con una casita en la colina o una familia con Hanji… Pero tenía la certeza que él era el único hombre que hacía temblar a la líder del equipo de investigaciones de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Él, Levi Ackerman, el Soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, era el único amante de esa estúpida cuatro ojos, quien por cierto, era también la única mujer sobre la faz de la tierra que podía hacerlo estremecer.

Sus caricias tuvieron el efecto deseado, pues pronto vio que la mirada de su loca mujer se iluminaba a causa del intenso placer. No pudo evitar sonreír ante su triunfo. Levi entró en la ducha nuevamente. Ya no quedaban rastros de la apestosa sangre de Sannes, pero él volvió a hacer espuma entre sus manos y siguió recorriendo el sur de la trabajada anatomía de Zoe.

A propósito, evitó tocar la parte íntima de su mujer. Por lo que siguió lavando las piernas. Cuando terminó, prestó especial atención en dejar limpia esa zona a la que sólo él tenía acceso, mientras Hanji liberaba suaves gemidos.

El jabón fue desapareciendo al contacto del agua, pero la habilidosa mano del Sargento Levi se movía con maestría entre los pliegues de esa cálida entrada. Los quejidos de Hanji fueron perfectamente audibles para él cuando sus dedos índice y pulgar acariciaron ese botón que podía hacer desfallecer a la chica.

Hanji estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, por lo que sujetó los hombros de Levi, sabiendo que él la sostendría. El enano maniático de la limpieza sabía lo que hacía… De hecho lo sabía desde hacía tres años, cuando iniciaron con esos encuentros furtivos…

Levi normalmente se molestaba cuando la gente hacía referencia a su corta estatura. Pero con Hanji, específicamente en esos momentos íntimos que compartían, el que ella fuese diez centímetros más alta era una ventaja, pues él tenía a su alcance las mejores zonas erógenas femeninas, así que acercó su boca hacia los pechos de su castaña, y con avidez, succionó el derecho.

Por regla casi general, su mujer hacía comentarios ofensivos sobre que él no había recibido leche materna, por eso no había crecido y ahora quería obtenerla de ella, pero debido a que él estaba estimulando esas áreas tan sensibles, Hanji sólo gemía…

Él sabía que el primer orgasmo de su loca mujer se aproximaba, durante un par de segundos meditó si debía permitirle o no llegar… Concluyó que el día había sido difícil para ella, así que acarició con más avidez la cavidad femenina para ayudarla.

En medio de gemidos y gritos, Zoe le hizo saber que se había corrido. Él podía sentirlo por ese líquido viscoso y cálido que escurría entre sus dedos… Eso era justo lo que quería. Ella estaba lo más limpia que podía, él se había asegurado de eso, así que procedió a hacer algo que sabía que a su mujer le enloquecía. Sin perder un segundo más se arrodilló ante Hanji, colocando sus propios labios en la entrada femenina.

Hanji parpadeó sorprendida. Aún sentía en su cuerpo las últimas descargas de su orgasmo, y Levi estaba a punto de obsequiarle otro, pues cuando él le hacía un oral, ella siempre tocaba el cielo. Por un breve instante supo que su amante en verdad estaba preocupado por ella… Pero el pensamiento se cortó en cuanto él hundió su nariz y labios en su intimidad.

Todo perdió sentido cuando él movió sus labios primero, buscando su clítoris. Hanji trató por todos los medios de guardar silencio, de gemir en voz baja, pues no tenía la menor idea de la hora que era, y lo que menos deseaba era alertar a los reclutas. Pero Levi no le estaba poniendo fáciles las cosas. El hombre era un experto en lo que hacía. Y Hanji sabía que lo había aprendido sólo con ella. Sólo esperaba que el sonido de la ducha amortiguara sus clamores.

Ese enano, que repudiaba todo cuando él consideraba sucio, le practicaba algo que muy pocos hombres hacían con las mujeres, por considerar aquella zona indecente e incluso desagradable. Hanji Zoe se sentía especial al saber que aunque se insultaran en cada oportunidad, Levi realmente la veía y trataba como mujer en los momentos que sólo ellos compartían.

Después de haber introducido su lengua y probado el dulce sabor de la castaña, el Sargento se enfocó en saborearla, sabiendo que en esa tarea, que él realmente disfrutaba, ella encontraría la liberación. Hanji se aferró a la negra cabellera de su amante, intentado que él la tocara en todos sus rincones. Sus piernas estaban temblando y estaba fuera de sí, pues varias explosiones se llevaron a cabo en su interior. Sus ojos no podían enfocar, debido a esa levedad que tomaba posesión de su ser. Cuando llegó por segunda o tercera vez, ella no llevaba bien las cuentas, Levi se separó y desde abajo torció sus labios en una sonrisa altiva, una que ella conocía muy bien…

-¿Lista para el evento principal, Hanji? –Interrogó con soberbia el hombre tras ponerse de pie, mientras se inclinaba sobre ella, con la intención de cerrar la llave del agua.

Si Hanji no estuviera regresando en ese momento del paraíso, hubiese sentido miles de mariposas revolotear en su vientre. Adoraba cada que Levi le hablaba así. No era que no disfrutase cada que la llamaba Cuatro ojos apestosa o estúpida, pero en realidad le gustaba el sonido de su nombre en voz del afamado Soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Levi se mantuvo frente a su mujer luego de haber cerrado la ducha, para tomar posesión de la boca de Hanji. Ella se avergonzaba cada que degustaba su propio sabor en los labios de ese hombre, pero el hecho le parecía sumamente excitante. Al separarse para recibir oxigeno, Levi ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de hablar, pues la cargó sobre su hombro y aunque estuviese chorreando agua a través de su cabellera, la llevó sin más demora a la habitación.

Ella sabía que ese maniático no tendría relaciones con ella estando ambos completamente mojados, pues el colchón quedaría inservible, pero esa noche se podía esperar cualquier cosa de Levi, pues luego de dejarla caer con poca delicadeza sobre las colchas, él de inmediato halló su posición preferida entre las esbeltas y fuertes piernas de su mujer.

Sabía perfectamente que ella estaba todo lo lubricada posible, y él otro tanto, de hecho su erección comenzaba a resultar molesta, así que se introdujo sin más ceremonias en Hanji, llegando bien adentro. La castaña sólo pudo arquear la espalda ante el intenso shock eléctrico que recorrió su espina dorsal.

¡Dios! Levi era… era maravilloso… Ella no tenía con qué compararlo, pero sabía de anatomía humana. Y tenía perfectamente claro que las dimensiones del Sargento eran anormales… Él, con esa estatura, estaba maravillosamente dotado. Y sólo ella, una mujer poco femenina, con tendencia hacia lo masculino y a la que toda su vida habían confundido con un hombre, podría dar testimonio de ese delicioso hecho.

Levi, una vez que sintió que esas cálidas, húmedas y estrechas paredes lo aprisionaban, dejó escapar un suspiro placentero. Ese era su paraíso personal. Dentro y fuera de los muros el mundo estaba jodido. Pero entre las piernas de Hanji hallaba algo de paz. Una paz que jamás había conocido.

El movimiento inició de forma tortuosamente lenta para Zoe. Y Levi lo sabía. Él disfrutaba cada que tenía la oportunidad de penetrar milímetro a milímetro a su amante. Y lo hacía por dos razones: Deslizarse dentro de la receptiva cavidad de Hanji era por sí mismo un deleite, pero saber que eso exasperaba a su compañera le daba doble satisfacción. Aún así, Hanji se arqueaba al sentir que era invadida por ese descomunal y poderoso miembro masculino.

Ella recordaba con gracia aquella primera vez que habían compartido la cama. Debía admitir que esa ocasión no fue ni remotamente parecida a ese preciso momento. Hanji era virgen; sí, una virgen que conocía todo el proceso de reproducción humana, y había leído maravillosos libros eróticos, obviamente ilegales, que narraban los encuentros sexuales entre los humanos, sin embargo, la castaña jamás contó con que, aunque estuviera excitada y emocionada, su cavidad era estrecha, y el Sargento… bueno, él no ayudaba con esa… ¡esa cosa descomunal que se alzaba soberbia entre sus piernas!

En aquel momento, Levi sonrió con prepotencia al notar la total mirada de asombro de la cuatro ojos. Con honestidad, había esperado esa reacción, pero lo que jamás imaginó era que la valiente mujer, por primera vez, mostrara cobardía. Ella se había atemorizado al pensar que "eso" no entraría en ella. Pero Levi, con cierta dificultad, le demostró lo contrario...

Al paso del tiempo, y luego de que sus encuentros fuesen más frecuentes, Hanji supo por qué el sexo era tan placentero. Ambos aprendieron juntos, conocieron sus cuerpos y descubrieron las zonas que los hacían estremecer. Hanji simplemente jamás imaginó que el Sargento podía demostrar toda esa ternura con la que la trataba cuando estaban en la intimidad. En público él seguía siendo un "Enano maniaco de la limpieza" y ella "La estúpida Cuatro Ojos", pero encerrados en la habitación, desnudos, sólo eran Hanji y Levi.

En algún punto de esos tres años, ambos sabían que sus encuentros ya no eran sólo sexo. Eran algo más, a lo que temían ponerle nombre. El más aproximado era "hacer el amor", pero incluso ese término les preocupaba, pues implicaba que ellos eran más que compañeros de tropa y de alcoba… Pero luego de lo que habían hecho unas horas atrás, en complicidad con Erwin y con la asistencia de Moblit, ponerle nombre y apellido a eso que tenían ya no resultaba relevante.

Las arremetidas de Levi poco a poco se hacían más intensas, arrancando todo pensamiento en ella. ¿Cómo pensar si ese hombre hacía que su cuerpo entero fuera presa de agitaciones y sensaciones sublimes? Él gruñía cada que su mujer lo recibía en su cálido interior, mientras esas delgadas manos se enterraban en sus glúteos, incitándolo para que le diera más de eso.

Llegado a ese punto, él no se hizo del rogar y penetró con fiereza ese delgado, pero en lo absoluto débil, cuerpo femenino. La cama, hecha de madera, crujía ante esos poderosos embates, y los gemidos de Hanji eran más y más audibles.

-Le-levi, más… Dame más… Más… -gemía, gritaba y susurraba intermitentemente.

-Te lo daré… Te daré más… Te daré todo Hanji –respondía él agitado, pero sin menguar su ataque.

Los minutos le parecieron eternos a Zoe, perdida en esa deliciosa vorágine. Levi era todo y más de lo que alguna vez pudo desear, y eso que ella pocas veces pedía algo para sí misma. Su meta personal era liberar a la humanidad del deshonroso hecho de vivir en esas cajas a las que llamaban murallas.

Cierto, era una meta ambiciosa, y desde que ingresó a la Legión de Reconocimiento supo que su vida ya no le pertenecía más. Ella era simplemente un medio para llegar a un fin: una herramienta. Su vida era sacrificable y reemplazable… Pero en la intimidad, con Levi, no era más la Capitana Zoe, la amante de los titanes, la científica loca. No, era sólo una mujer, a la que él llamaba Hanji, que se entregaba completamente a ese hombre y a cambio, lo recibía todo de él.

Desde hacía días algo funesto podía percibirse en el ambiente. Era como si pronto todo fuese a terminar, para bien o para mal. Ambos sabían que el final estaba cerca, y no sabían si necesariamente sería el final de sus vidas o de la vida dentro de los muros… Algo estaba por terminar y eso les dio coraje para hacer algo que quizá en otras circunstancias jamás hubiesen hecho…

Levi sabía que pronto alcanzaría el orgasmo, pues cuando sentía que Hanji lo comprimía con esas deliciosas contracciones, él se podía abandonar... Por regla casi general, salvo en las ocasiones en las que sabía que ella no estaba en periodo fértil, él se retiraba de prisa, impidiéndose terminar dentro de ella.

Era Levi quien llevaba un registro lo más exacto posible sobre los periodos femeninos de Hanji, pues la Capitana era virtualmente incapacitada para llevar correctamente otra observación que no fuera sobre los titanes. Pero en esos momentos, Levi no quiso salir de ese confinamiento. Quiso llegar hasta el límite con ella, y así obtenerlo todo de su mujer.

Hanji, esa loca descuidada, era eso: su mujer, suya. No era propiedad de la humanidad, de la Legión de Reconocimiento, o de su Comandante Erwin Smith. Hanji Zoe era suya…

Cuando ella sintió que Levi terminó en su interior, por un instante se preocupó al desconocer en qué momento de su ciclo menstrual estaba, pero sólo fue por un segundo, pues ese pensamiento pronto se perdió entre el placer de saber que él le había entregado todo…

En medio de esa nebulosa sensación de plenitud, rodeada por los brazos de Levi, mientras sus respiraciones intentaban serenarse, sintiendo sobre sí el glorioso peso de él, se sentía tan liviana… Tan libre. Así, el susurro de dos palabras, escapó de entre sus labios, casi sin darse cuenta:

-Te… amo.

Levi escuchó claramente. Y por extraño que pareciera, le fascinó escucharlas. Al final, parecía que Hanji tenía más cojones que él, pues ella había puesto en palabras lo que él no se atrevía a soltar… No usando las mismas palabras…

Se enderezó dejando caer su peso sobre sus brazos. Miró directamente esos hermosos ojos cafés e hizo una promesa.

-Cuando esto termine Hanji, estaremos juntos…

Y selló su promesa con un beso.

"Cuando esto termine…" pensó Hanji al separarse de él… Y terminaría. Ella lo sabía. Pero quería y necesitaba creer en las palabras de Levi. Quería vivir junto al hombre que amaba o en el peor de los casos, morir junto a él. El golpe de estado que habían planificado tan meticulosamente ya estaba en marcha. Sus cabezas peligraban más ahora que en medio de una horda de titanes.

A penas percibió cuando él se puso de pie. Supuso que se marcharía a su habitación o a regañar a Eres y a sus amigos, pero fue tomada por sorpresa cuando Levi la levantó del colchón y le colocó una bata para cubrir su desnudez, asegurándose de cerrarla apropiadamente y anudándola después en su cintura. Él ya estaba vestido. Usaba su pantalón y el suéter con el que había ingresado a la habitación media hora atrás.

Ante la sorprendida mirada de Hanji él explicó:

-No dormirás en una cama mojada.

Hanji recordó que acababan de tener relaciones sin haber retirado el exceso de agua de sus cuerpos luego del baño. A veces pensaba que quizá sí era una idiota, pues se había olvidado por completo de ese hecho.

Si Levi hubiese salido sin más de su habitación, ella hubiera dormido en una cama mojada, luego seguramente se habría enfermado… ¡Morir por una infección en las vías respiratorias sería tan estúpido!

-Ni hablar. Hoy me tocará piso… -respondió ella sonriendo mientras levantaba los hombros en señal de resignación.

-No digas idioteces, Cuatro ojos. Dormirás en mi cama. Vamos.

Levi abrió la puerta, esperando a que su mujer reaccionara, pero esos castaños ojos en verdad lucían sorprendidos. Fastidiado de tener que esperar y haciendo un chasquido con la lengua, simplemente regresó sobre sus pasos y por segunda vez la colocó sobre su hombro.

-E-espera. ¿Dormir… contigo?

-Sería muy estúpido que yo duerma en el piso de mi propia habitación.

-Pe-pero no…

-Sólo cállate por una maldita vez en tu vida…

Hanji ya no dijo más, pero la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro mientras avanzaban por el silencioso pasillo. Las habitaciones de Levi, Erwin y Hanji estaban en la parte alta de esa modesta construcción en medio del bosque. Obviamente la del Comandante nunca había sido usada, pero Levi había dado la orden de mantenerla limpia. Por fortuna, contaban con la privacidad suficiente en el pasillo para que el Sargento anduviese libremente con la Capitana, semidesnuda, sobre su hombro.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta del inmaculado dormitorio de Levi, Hanji sintió cierto alivio por no haberse topado con ningún recluta. Hubiera sido terriblemente bochornoso tener que dar alguna explicación sobre su ausencia de prendas. Pero la verdad, se sentía feliz al saber que su compañero estaba dispuesto a compartir con ella uno de los momentos más íntimos en una pareja: dormir juntos. Nunca antes lo habían hecho. Era algo nuevo y maravilloso… Estaba feliz… aun cuando no lo merecía… Su privilegiada memoria le hizo recordar con lujo de detalle la forma en la que Sannes la miraba mientras ella le arrancaba las uñas…

Él la acusó de haberlo disfrutado… ¿Era cierto? ¿Gozó con el sufrimiento de otro ser humano, tal y como alguien había gozado con el de sus padres?

¿En eso se había convertido con la excusa de proteger y salvar a la humanidad?

¿Qué era?

¿Dónde había quedado la idealista Hanji Zoe?

Cuando sintió en su espalda la mullida cama de Levi, miró directamente esos ojos verde olivo que parecían intentar adentrarse en lo más recóndito de su mente. Él no era un hombre paciente, por lo que trataba de resolver los misterios por su cuenta, pero Hanji era algo que escapaba de sus habilidades. Quizá por eso le había atraído en primera instancia…

Hanji Zoe era alguien impredecible. Él estaba habituado a ver la amargura y el dolor de la gente del bajo mundo. Vivió con un hombre a quien la palabra cruel le quedaba bastante corta. Pero gracias a él y a sus duras enseñanzas había sobrevivido en un sitio que estaba hecho para destrozar toda humanidad… Conoció a personas excepcionales como Farlan e Isabel, pero sabía que su respeto se debía a que él les había salvado la vida.

Sin embargo Hanji le ofreció su amistad sin más. Sin favores de por medio o deudas. Sus subordinados lo habían respetado por sus excepcionales habilidades además de su rápida y acertada toma de decisiones…

Y Hanji lo quería a pesar de eso. Eran tan diferentes. Todos se sorprendían al escucharlos cuando comenzaban a insultarse. Eran agua y aceite. Algunos pensaban que sólo se toleraban debido a sus altos cargos y a un ideal en común… Si supieran…

Levi estuvo a punto de perder lo último humano que le quedaba… Su única razón para entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento era asesinar a Erwin Smith, además de obtener la recompensa por recuperar el documento que ese hombre de la Policía Militar necesitaba. Sus colegas y amigos lo siguieron y él se enfocó en su venganza. Tardó mucho tiempo en percatarse de que sólo estaba siendo una marioneta en manos del asqueroso gobierno, un infiltrado manipulable que les haría el trabajo sucio. No era un secreto que Smith tenía ideas progresistas y era peligroso. Había que detenerlo en seco antes de que otros lo escucharan. Nada mejor que un matón del bajo mundo, al que nadie le seguiría la pista ni echarían de menos cuando cumpliera su trabajo… Y él fue tan estúpido como para caer en la trampa…

Cuando se dio cuenta de todo, sus compañeros ya habían caído. Sólo una persona estuvo junto a él, pues ella fue capaz de deducir todo. Esa excéntrica mujer que mostraba una lealtad que hasta ese momento él desconocía. Ella le salvó la vida en muchos sentidos y Levi juró que le devolvería el favor hasta el último aliento.

Jamás pensó que terminaría tan involucrado con esa persona. Llegaron a un punto en el que sus insultos rebasaron una línea invisible y esos geniales intercambios de peyorativos se convirtieron en un juego de seducción.

¿Quién sedujo a quién?

¡A esas alturas no tenía ni idea!

Lo único seguro fue que cuando probó el cuerpo de Hanji ya nada volvió a ser igual. Él era un hombre que jamás aprendió a compartir, y determinó que nadie sino él podía conocer el cuerpo de esa maldita demente.

Fue un acuerdo tácito. Ella nunca clamó ser su dueña, ni él el de ella, pero ninguno tuvo la necesidad de compartir su cama con otra persona. En algún punto de esa extraña relación que sostenían ambos supieron que su lazo era sólido por el secreto compartido y porque ambos anhelaba una vida diferente. Quizá sólo eran dos locos solitarios compartiendo su soledad… Quizá era ese sentimiento que los poetas y novelistas parecían conocer a la perfección. Fuese como fuese, ninguno dijo nunca la palabra AMOR, no hasta ese día.

Levi sentía en cada fibra de su ser que las cosas cambiarían muy pronto. Nada volvería a ser lo de antes. Y el único temor que permanecía era perderla… Hanji era su mundo entero… Sabía que si su demente mujer seguía en ese extraño estado de abstracción sería un blanco fácil para aquellos que querían degollar a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de las Tropas de Reconocimiento.

Sólo había un modo en el que él se permitiría dejar ir a Hanji, y sería por un acto que los rebasara a sí mismos. Algo que fuese más grande que su existencia misma…

-¿Por qué cuando necesito que hables te quedas muda? –interrogó él con un tono áspero y prepotente, que contradecía completamente la extraña calidez de sus ojos y la forma gentil con la que acariciaba la mejilla de su castaña.

-¿Qué soy, Levi? ¡Ya no soy capaz de reconocerme! Torturé a un hombre como…

-Como lo hicieron con tus padres –la interrumpió-. Lo sé y lamento que hayas tenido que hacerlo. Pero nadie en la Legión tiene el valor que tú posees… Eres Hanji Zoe, amante de los titanes y la mujer más inteligente que conozco…

-¿Crees… crees que soy un monstruo?

-Siempre lo he creído… Eres el monstruo cuatro ojos y apestoso de la Legión de Reconocimiento, no veo que tiene eso de nuevo para ti.

-Levi… -dijo ella con algo de reproche en la voz.

-Para Sannes y Ralph seguramente eres un ser infame… Para el futuro de la humanidad, uno sin murallas ni titanes, serás un personaje histórico que quizá se pierda entre las páginas de un libro o entre tantos hombres caídos… Para mí eres Hanji Zoe. La única a quien considero mi igual en esta batalla… Quien fue capaz de hacer a un lado su pasado para obtener información valiosa… Aunque es cierto que pude haberlo hecho yo solo…

-Sí claro –respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos, pero una enorme sonrisa-, con tu limitado nivel de paciencia, lo hubieras asesinado antes de que dijera algo.

-De todas formas el bastardo no habló. Aunque fue necesario hacerle ver que no estábamos jugando. Tu idea de utilizar a Ralph fue brillante…

-¿Un cumplido de tu parte? –Preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.- No cabe duda que mi hora llegará pronto.

-Sí, es probable que así sea, Cuatro Ojos. Y cuando llegue la mía, te juro que tú serás mi último pensamiento…

-Y tú el mío, maldito enano fanático de la limpieza… Te amo Levi…

-Y yo a ti, Hanji. Yo a ti…

FIN…

Notas:

Chicos del grupo LEVIXHANJI de facebook, les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Este fic salió de pronto cuando leí el último manga la madrugada del domingo… Dios, las cosas se ponen feas, y Hanji y Levi están alejados uno de otro… Por eso quise obsequiarle a mi pareja preferida de SNK una última vez juntos, aprovechando que compartieron residencia por primera vez en varios meses.

En serio, adoro esos dos, con todo y que el sexo de Hanji en el manga no quede bien definido (alguien más se ha percatado de que a veces Hajime Isayama dibuja a Hanji plana y otras con moderado busto?) me parece genial la forma en la que se complementa con Levi.

¡En mi mente, ella será siempre la loca de los titanes y el eterno amor de Levi Ackerman!

En fin, les agradezco por haber leído el fic y me encantaría leer sus críticas.

Saludos a todos!

Pily-chan.


End file.
